The Pest That Came to Dinner
"The Pest That Came to Dinner" is a 2019 MarioFan2009 story planned for July and released in November. _____________________________________ Script Synopsis: Sunny is minding her own business at her house, however, a pesky termite starts to eat up her furniture. It is not long until she gets help from a mysterious exterminator known as I.M.A Sureshot to get rid of the termite! What will happen? _____________________________________ The scene opens with Sunny holding a newspaper heading to a chair. Sunny: Oh boy, am I tired. Guess I will sit down and relax a while! Sunny sits down on the chair and begins reading her newspaper. However, the chair is seen suddenly reduced to ash while a loud sawing noise is heard. Sunny then lands on the ground and turns around. Sunny: Hey, that’s funny! I thought that there was a chair there! Oh well, I will sit down over here. Sunny then heads to a green chair and sits on it. However, the same thing happens to that chair as well causing Sunny to land on the ground. The newspaper falls on her face and she picks it up to read, “TERMITES THREATEN CITY”. Sunny: Ohh, so that’s what’s happening around here! Termites! A small termite wearing a yellow shirt with red pants, black shoes and a red hat holding an axe with a moustache then appears and lands on Sunny. Termite: Pourquoi sault, allow me to introduce to you myself, Pierre! The biggest and strongest termite of them all! Also the hungriest! Regarde ça! Pierre then flies to a nearby table with a bowl on it and eats up it’s wood. He then eats up it’s wood again leaving the bowl on a wood stand. Pierre then finally eats up the stand causing the bowl to land on the ground. Pierre then heads back to Sunny and lands on her nose. Pierre: Vala! Pierre then eats up a toothpick while slowly putting it to his mouth. The screen then transitions to black. Meanwhile. The scene opens to show Sunny heading to her closet about to open the door, only for the door to get eaten up by Pierre and have her spun around as she uses the doorknob. Pierre heads to Sunny and smacks her on the head causing her to land on the ground. Sunny then appears out of the closet with a baseball bat. Sunny: I’ll get that little termite, I’ll knock his block off! I’ll bat him for a home run! Unbeknownst to Sunny, Pierre is seen on the baseball bat. He puts his axe on the bat and spits on his hands. He then starts chopping down the bat as the other half is about to fall off. Pierre: Timberrrrr! The other side of the bat then ends up whacking Sunny on the head multiple times back and fourth as the screen transitions to black. Pierre is now seen laughing while a shadow appears above him. A toilet plunger lands on him as Sunny is seen on the plunger. Sunny: Now I got that little pest just where I want him! Suddenly, a hole is cut through the wall and Sunny lands into it causing thick black smoke to appear. Sunny is seen lifting up her head which is all black while looking at Pierre, who is seen on her head singing. Pierre (singing) You better try your eyes my little good luck rooose. You better go to sleep and let those eyelids clooosed. The screen then fades to black. Later. Sunny is now seen on a telephone. Sunny: Hello, hello? Is this the Sureshot Exterminator Company? This is Sunny Funny. I want an exterminator over here right away. While Sunny is talking, Pierre is seen on the table putting a bib on his neck while tasting the table with his finger. Sunny: Yes. I got a termite! Yeah, hurry hurry, please! The screen transitions to an office where an anthropomorphic dog wearing a yellow hat and holding a cigar is seen on a chair. On the office desk, the name “I.M.A SURESHOT PRES.” is seen. I.M.A Sureshot: So, you’re bothered by a termite? So you want an exterminator? Well son, I’m here to help ya! Just give ol’ Sureshot the low down! At Sunny’s house, Sunny is seen on the ground with her telephone while laying next to a pile of wood ash. Sunny: This is about as low down as I can get! Hurry, please! The front door then opens and I.M.A Sureshot appears, holding a toilet plunger. He then grabs the telephone and throws it away. I.M.A Sureshot: Got held up in traffic, Sunny, but old Sureshot is here now and your troubles are all over! I’m here to help you, son! I.M.A Sureshot then grabs Sunny using the toilet plunger. He then gives Sunny a squirt gun. I.M.A Sureshot: Now you take this squirt gun and give the little squirt a squirt. Why you know what it will do? It will send that little pest right up to termite heaven! The screen then transitions to Pierre sitting on a table while smoking a pipe behind a cup. Sunny appears behind him and prepares to shoot the squirt gun. Pierre however, puts his pipe in the squirt gun, causing it to spray in Sunny’s face instead. It then shows Sunny as a angel playing a harp while termites are surrounding her, who are also playing small harps. A sign appears at front of her as she is flying upwards reading, “TERMITE HEAVEN” appears. It then transitions back to Sunny laying on the ground, fainted. I.M.A Sureshot appears with a bucket of water and dumps it on her, causing her to wake up. I.M.A Sureshot: (to Sunny) Don’t be discouraged, pal. Every cloud has a silver lining. Always dark is just before the dark. (To himself) before the dark. (Speaking) Now, let’s get. I’m here to help ya, son! Let’s get down to business! The scene then transitions to Sunny holding a vacuum while heading upstairs. She then stands on the railing and gives a signal to I.M.A Sureshot, who is seen holding the wire. I.M.A Sureshot: I’m here to help ya, son! I.M.A Sureshot plugs the wire into a electric socket. Sunny then tries to get Pierre out of a nearby stand, however, Pierre eats off the railing, causing Sunny to fall backwards and slide off the railing, and onto the ground. Pierre is seen rolling plates as they hit Sunny in the face and shatter on the ground. Pierre then appears and eats off of the railing, causing it to turn into a face of Sunny’s. Sunny then angrily glares at the railing of her face. The face then blows a raspberry at Sunny, causing her to react in surprise as the screen fades to black. Later. Sunny is now seen in the basement thinking. I.M.A Sureshot then appears behind her. I.M.A Sureshot: No use getting down hearted, partner! Old Sureshot’s still on the job! Here to help ya, son! I.M.A Sureshot then grabs Sunny with the toilet plunger. He then starts dragging her with him. I.M.A Sureshot: This one will really do the trick! I.M.A Sureshot takes Sunny to a ladder and starts using the toilet plunger to push her up as she climbs it. However, Pierre, who is not seen, eats up the ladder’s stand while Sunny is still climbing. I.M.A Sureshot then stops using his toilet plunger and puts his hands behind his back. Sunny looks down at the ladder to see it in pieces and with a angered expression, looks at I.M.A Sureshot, who waves at her. Sunny then tries to climb futilely for no reason and collapses to the ground. The screen then transitions to Pierre behind a plank, waiting for Sunny as she approaches from behind, ready to attack. As Sunny grabs Pierre, Pierre handcuffs her hands, causing Sunny’s hands to get stick to the plank. Pierre then eats up the middle of the plank and lands on a nail on a wall. Pierre: Timberrrrrrr! Suddenly, the whole entire roof then comes crashing down on Sunny as she is stuck in between. I.M.A Sureshot is seen on top looking at Sunny, smiling. I.M.A Sureshot: Keep your chin up, pal, now, as I said before, I’m here to help ya, son! The screen then fades to black. The scene then opens to show Sunny and I.M.A Sureshot in the bathtub of the bathroom, putting the bathtub’s water pipe through a hole in a wall. Pierre uses his axe to make another hole in the wall, and causes the pipe to follow him. I.M.A Sureshot turns on the pipe, causing water to flow everywhere and flood the bathroom. The bathroom’s door then breaks open, causing the bathtub which Sunny and I.M.A Sureshot are sitting on to fall outside and go down a staircase. I.M.A Sureshot is seen smiling while Sunny is seen with an angered expression. Pierre is seen on a bar of soap, singing. Pierre: (singing) As you walk before, I’m calling yoouu. We can share it all, beneath the ceiling of bluuee! The screen then fades to black. The screen then opens again to show I.M.A Sureshot holding Sunny in place on the wall with a toilet plunger. He then grabs a dynamite. I.M.A Sureshot: Now, you take this stick of dynamite in your left hand. I.M.A Sureshot then grabs a match and ignites it. I.M.A Sureshot: And you take this match in your right hand. I.M.A Sureshot then gets Sunny to ignite the dynamite by pulling her hands together. I.M.A Sureshot: Now, you take the match you got in your right hand and apply it gently to the stick of dynamite you got in your left hand. And always remember son, I’m right here to help ya! I.M.A Sureshot then runs off, out of Sunny’s house and all the way back to his office where he closes the door behind him while painting for breath silently. A massive explosion occurs as I.M.A Sureshot listens to it. An earthquake then occurs as I.M.A Sureshot hangs on to his hat. I.M.A Sureshot then dusts himself off and heads back to his desk. However, the door opens and Sunny, who is seen with her shirt all ruined, appears and locks it behind her. She is now seen with a furious expression while painting for breath as I.M.A Sureshot is seen heading to his desk. I.M.A Sureshot: Well, so you finally got rid of him! Good, good, good! Sunny then suddenly gets onto I.M.A Sureshot’s desk and gets close to him. I.M.A Sureshot: “nervous laugh” Good. Sunny: (to I.M.A Sureshot) Now, I’m here to help you, son! Pierre then appears and lands on I.M.A Sureshot’s nose. Pierre: Tell you what we are going to do. The scene then transitions to I.M.A Sureshot with a shocked expression as Sunny is seen somehow eating of his table like a termite. The scene then fades to black and then opens again to show Sunny, now smiling with her hands behind her back near a shop. A sign on the shop is seen that reads, “SUNNY AND PIERRE ANTIQUE FURNITURE”. Inside the shop, Pierre is seen eating numerous logs and turning them into objects such as chairs and tables. Pierre continues to do this and it irises out on the shop, ending the episode. _____________________________________ THE END _____________________________________ Trivia * This marks the debut of Pierre the French Termite and officially, I.M.A Sureshot. The latter would later appear in "The Battle of the Bands Arc!" as the main antagonist. Category:From 2019 Category:Story Category:MarioFan2009 Stories Category:Red Ribbon Reissues Category:Sunny Funny Episodes Category:Pierre Episodes Category:I.M.A Sureshot Episodes